End of the story
by Caterinasama
Summary: Misaki and Takumi lived a long happy life together but every story comes to an end. I wonder how it would be. ONE SHOT


AN:Hello, my name is human

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MISAKI. We all love you so much! I dedicate this story to her.

.

.

It was refreshing to watch their 9 years old grand-grandnephew playing carefree, their grandnephews chattering away with each other, briefly, their big family spending a happy summer afternoon in their big mansion's garden. So much time have passed... so much that they both forgot to count the years they have been together. Everything had changed: Misaki's hair was a beautiful grey and Takumi's a little lighter than his natural color, they both had wrinkles from all the laughter they had together, their bodies were now fragile; only their love still was the same. Takumi never stopped with his perverted approaches and Misaki never get used to it. It was lovely and a little bit funny to watch them old, arguing with each other.

"Misa-chan, everybody seems busy here. Why don't we go inside?"

"Ah, youngers these days. Always too busy to give a little bit of attention to their older. Why do you want to go inside?"

"I have a little surprise for my cute little maid."

"And what could it be?"

He leaned towards her ear and started whispering. As his words left his lips Misaki's face turned into a bright red. Without letting him finish she summoned her demon aura:

"You perverted alien. Saying those things... just what do you think you're doing?"

Takumi chuckled. His plan worked, now everybody's attention was towards them. It was no sooner than that when Misaki read his mind and stopped from yelling.

...(moment of silence)

"They never change, do they?" Was the line in everybody's mind.

Little Takumi (the 9 years old grand grandnephew) came closer to their bench, taking a seat on the chair in front of them. With obvious shyness, his cheeks coloring pink he dared to ask:

"G-grandpa how did you know you were in love?"

Old Takumi and Misaki smiled to each other surprised by little Takumi's innocence. She looked at his pervert:

'Don't say anything weird.'

Old Takumi chuckled.

"Why do you ask this? Could it be that you are in love?"

The kid's jade green eyes rested on his face, following the lines of his grandpa's wrinkles. Finally he looked into his eyes whom color is like his own.

Little bits of sweat appeared on his frown, close to his pitch black hair that resembled his grandmother's color she had when she was younger. Trying to do not mind all the pressure on his shoulders as all his family watched him he slowly nodded.

"Y-yes."

The olders were intrigued: at such a young age to be 'trapped' by love was simply adorable.

"Why do you think you are in love?" Misaki asked.

Young Takumi's face brightened as he spoke.

"Because she is simply so cute when she gives her best at school, when she gets mad at boy's misbehavior. Always doing the right thing, trying hard to accomplish her goals. But..."

"But?" Misaki asked suddenly, her curiosity tickled by his description of his loved one because she could find her(young)self so much in his words.

"B-but she says she hates men."

Everybody chuckled at his line. They all knew their older's love story: the demon president and most popular guy of Seika highschool; always in 'conflict' until, without their notice, they fell in love with each other. They had a lot to face in their life together: years apart from each other, then a busy schedule as he was a doctor and she was a lawyer always helping the ones in need. Their children were born, a girl and a boy, then they grew up and made children on their own who in 25 years had their own children. Just like that time passed and they grew old, retired, therefor paused from their busy life and started a more relaxed one.

"Then you just have to be besides her and support her." Takumi said as he took Misaki's hand and brought it to his lips kissing it gently. She smiled, pleased by his romantic act; melancholy wrapped them both as they thought of long passed days.

"That might be just the right thing. That's how this alien conquered my heart, after all. Always there, like a stalker - "

"- from planet Pheromone" everybody finished her thought and then started laughing. So lovely seeing that after decades they were the same.

"Understood! I promise that the next time we will meet I will introduce her to you as my girlfriend."

His optimism and confidence were inspiring. A tear left Misaki's eye. As it was wiped away by Takumi's warm hand she started coughing.

"Let's go inside, Misaki." He said in a gentle voice then helped her stand and gave his arm for her support.

"Until next time, everybody!" They waved as they left.

"Until next time!" Everybody answered smiling and as soon as Misaki and Takumi entered the mansion their faces were clouded with worry and started whispering with each other.

"I heard she doesn't have much time left."

"There is nothing that can be done."

"Soon enough she will leave us."

"She wanted to see us all together for the last time."

Little Takumi started crying. His beloved grandmother, Misaki, will die?

"W-why?"

Why indeed.

His mother placed her hand on his right shoulder and tried to smile gently.

"It's only natural, Takumi. She lived a long life and soon will be her time to go. We can't do anything."

Reality felt like a punch in the face for little Takumi. He desperately tried to embrace the idea of his grandmother leaving this world and he succeeded for a few moments until he remembered his promise.

"But I made a promise!"

"Then work hard to fulfill that promise."

Takumi found his determination. He was old enough to understand life, so he planned to start on living.

Everybody left the garden, heading their homes. Such a peaceful day it was.

.

Inside the mansion

.

"Misaki, are you cold?"

"No, no, I am fine" she said while coughing.

"Here, take some water." Said Takumi giving her a glass of water. You could only melt seeing the worry in his eyes as he watched his wife. She didn't realize but day by day she got more fragile, her gestures faded away along with her thoughts. From an early bird that she was all her life she transformed in the exact opposite, sleeping in more and more every day.

But it was only natural, right? Nothing in this world is immortal, nothing can escape death. That bitch with her deadly tools, spying around the corner like that.

Takumi helped Misaki get into bed, then changed his clothes and seated close to her, putting his arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her neck.

"Good night, Takumi."

"Good night, Misaki."

"I love you." They both said at the same time because that's how their routine was: never let a day pass without letting the other one knowing you love him/her. Sweet memories dressed themselves as dreams and started wondering behind their closed eyelids making both of them smile in their sleep.

Peace.

.

Peace as that deadly bitch was waiting.

Many days passed from the family reunion in the garden but they all were the same for Takumi and Misaki. He cooked every meal for her as she happy watched him then she washed the dishes as he watched her every move.

"I think that even after all this years you would still look gorgeous wearing ONLY a sexy apron."

There was sound of broken plates as her face lighted red, her mind going back to that day when he had taken advantage of her competitive spirit challenging her for a perverted contest. She lost against his skills at cards and had to cook weaponized rice balls wearing only an apron. The redness in her cheeks faded away only after a month because Takumi never missed a chance to remember her about that perfect meal he served on the table - his beloved Misaki.

It have been so much time now since he remembered her about that day.

'That pervert.' She thought looking at the pieces of the plates she was holding spread on the floor. Something was not quite right with her.

"Misaki! Misaki!"

But the voice was so far away. And the floor so much closer.

"Misa!"

She couldn't get a hold of herself as her vision went blurry, then black. A warm hand was resting against her forehead. Then she went to sleep.

.

.

.

Takumi's p.o.v.

Misaki is all I have now. I mean, WE have a big family together, a lot bigger than we expected a first. WE even got to see our grand grandnephew but Misaki is the only one **I** have. Only for myself. I know, I am selfish and a little bit overprotective. But that is how love is, isn't it? Getting so absorbed in the other person that all you care about is that they're feeling perfect and they're only yours. I lived my life after this two 'rules' and I don't regret a single thing. Actually, at first there were some bad decisions I took but I did my best to make things right.

It hurts me so much to see her like this. As days pass by she becomes weaker, she forgets little things like what she ate in the morning or what day it is. Sometimes she stares into the void of the room, hands crossed on her lap, and starts speaking about the past. How many years we have lived together! At times like this we both realize how many things we faced together and how many we forgot.

She is now in her bed. I carried her after she almost collapsed on the kitchen floor.

It's funny. She is not sleeping but she is not here either.

"T-takumi" she slowly whispers as she opens her eyes. I wipe the sweat on her forehead as gently as possible.

"I am here, my love."

"What time is it?"

Her voice sounds like she is in deadly pain and I can't do anything to help her. Her amber eyes, now old and tired but still having the light that keeps my heart beating are looking at me without seeing me. She stares at me seeing the void. She looks at me and sees nothing.

"It 10 pm."

I finally respond and fight the tears that threatens to fall at the sight of my cute Misaki in pain.

"T-takumi?" She calls again but this time so painfully quiet that if I wouldn't have watched her I wouldn't have heard. She blinks slowly like she has all the time in the world to blink, like this physical process needed time and attention to be done.

"W-what time… is it?"

Hearing her question I lightly squeeze her hand that I was holding already and tears start running down my cheeks. Her daze was far away, seeing through me and I could do nothing to get her back.

"It's 10pm darling." I hardly said.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep, her face now calm. She is still here. She is just tired.

.

.

.

Writer's p.o.v.

It have been a few months since her last episode. She seemed to be better now, smiling all the time. Something seemed off though, as she watched everything in detail, memorizing every little thing.

That morning Takumi made her pancakes, placed them on a plate, preparing for a breakfast in bed. He went into their room and saw her sleeping with a peaceful smile on her lips. He came closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, " he complimented as she slowly opened her eyes gazing into his emerald orbs.

"Who are you calling beautiful you alien. You are so old that you went blind," she chuckled as response.

"Always blind cause of my love for you. Why aren't you up already?"

Her gaze went empty and focused on something from their garden which they could see through the window next to their bed as she turned her head away from him. Even though she smiled she didn't express anything.

He finally put the plate on the desk next to their bed.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" He dared to ask taking her chin between his fingers and forcing her to watch him. A tear left her eye as her expression drowned in sadness.

"I- I-" Shades of worry were dancing on his old figure. He took her hand into his and asked in a low voice.

"What's wrong Misaki?"

She knew that she had to tell him her feelings. She knew that she will hurt him bad. So bad.

So bad that all the happy years together will be clouded by this. This little thing. Little visit. Who would visit two old lovers, you may ask? Who indeed.

The fact that he was holding her hand gave her courage

 _"I'll leave first. I'll leave soon."_

like it did so many times before when they faced hard times. First when her mother collapsed after a night shift at the hospital... seeing the dirt swallowing her mother's dead body drove her crazy. Then when her father went too just a few months away. She thought her heart can't take more than this, that she will explode under the pressure of pain. But Takumi was always next to her holding her hand, quietly assuring her that everything will be alright, that they will make it through together.

They grew old and he always hold her hand when she needed: when Satsuki and Honoka passed away (she kept in touch with them), when Aoi (her best friend) was brutally taken away from life in a car crush, when slowly one by one all her friends from Seika Highschool passed away: Kanou, Sakura and her husband Kuuga, Yukimura, Shizuko. _Because it was only natural after living their life._ Death is always lurking around the corners, watching you as live all the good things while she can only kidnap you from your happiness and guide you to a new land.

But all those shocks were nothing compared with the day Suzuna and Hinata died. Her beloved sister and childhood friend... they... they simply didn't woke up in the morning. They passed away in their sleep while holding each other and were discover by their six years old nephew, Daichi. He just wanted grandma to tell him a story like she did yesterday when he went to bed but now her hands were so cold and her lips would never part again. Misaki fainted when she received the news. She just saw them a couple of days ago so lively and happy and now they are all stiffen? _'This simply can't be happening'_ she thought then. She cried like she never did before in her life at their funerals. Takumi was there for her, holding her hand and giving her his shoulder to cry on.

 _'I'll leave first,'_ her words echoed in his mind. She said that simply, without emphasize on a word or a different tone than her normal tone. No other tears were threatening to leave her eyes now.

 _'I'll leave soon.'_ A simple statement that shredded his heart into a million pieces.

"I- I can't accept this." Takumi managed to say in a hurried manner, afraid that his time was up.

"I can't accept losing you. Besides, how can you be sure of that?"

He tried to let go of her hand but she hold into his firmly. Sometimes, traces of the strength she had in her great days surfaced. Then was one of that moments.

"Don't dare letting go of my hand now, Takumi! Not now when I need you the most!" She imposed: her words firm and her gaze she smiled.

"I know my time has come. I feel her (AN: Death) in my old bones, poisoning the blood in my veins."

Takumi's face expressed pure shock. Then a hint of sadness that converted to a highly confined despair.

"Then I'll come with you!" He almost screamed at Misaki. She smiled at him while she brought her free hand to his almost-white still-soft hair and started playing with it.

"You know you can't. I want you to take care of me until the end as you promised the day you put this ring on my finger. Through good or bad, remember? " She chuckled as she remembered something. "I want nice funerals, okay? Nice but simple. And I don't want anyone to cry after me." The simple fact that she spoke about her death and even her funerals shocked Takumi to his core. He somehow knew that she was stiff serious about this. "After you will fulfill your promise you can come," she smiled saying that.

After stating her wishes for her funerals she requested breakfast. Takumi insisted on feeding her and she complied happily. She ate- no, more like devoured her breakfast in bed, the place where she stayed for all the day. The lunch time come and passed, the hours flying by as they mentally saw again their life together. Takumi held her hand all the time occasionally dropping a kiss on her tired chuckles or on her full-of-wrinkles forehead. "I never thought I will get old." Misaki said while locking her gaze on Takumi's. "Do you regret it?" She smiled, tears threatening to fall. 'I can't cry. I **won't** cry. I have to be strong for Takumi. I already hurt him and I am going to do it even more. I am the one who is dying but **he** is the one who will be alive to get through all the pain. For me things will be over, I will be at ease but for Takumi... He will be there to see the earth covering me, covering my senseless body. He will get to touch my death-cold skin and, again, he will have to speak in front of the people. He will be assaulted by paparazzi with excruciating and hurtful questions. He will be the one to miss my warmth at night and my smile during morning. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' "I canNOT and won't regret any second spent by your side. If I would do that, I would regret myself. You always kept your word and stayed by my side. Even when the destiny started to hate us. The life throw mud at us and tried to stain our love but as the alien you are you thrown the mud back and loved me even more. Your feelings for me grew even when my body changed when I gave birth to our children. You kissed the stretch marks on my belly and made love to me, always remembering me how much of a pervert you are. (She chuckles easily at the numerous memories of him sexually harassing her. Then her free hand reaches his cheek and stays there.) You can't imagine how much I love you for all that. You simply can't. I am more than delighted I could spend so much time next to you, loving you." Takumi's smile was genuine and different shades of happiness walked through his soft but wrinkled face. No tears fell on their cheeks because there was no room for sadness as happiness warmed their hearts. When they put rings on each other's fingers their souls started becoming one. Now their souls have finally become one. No words were needed for them to communicate, their feelings getting to each other naturally. There was peace. And _she_ was waiting around the corner. Takumi walked to the kitchen to get Misaki a glass of water. As he walked back in their room his gaze fixed on Misaki's closed eyes then on her motionless chest. In three big steps he was next to her. "Misaki!" He shouted in pure shock. She slowly opened her eyes while frowning at him. "What's wrong with you, shouting at an old woman like that."

"I- I-" He tried to speak but his heart was pounding too hard. A sight of relief left his lips as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I thought that... you know..." She smiled again.

"I was only resting my eyes, baka. Like I would leave without a proper goodbye."

"It is almost dinner time. What would you like to eat, my dear?"

"I'll skip dinner today, Takumi," she said looking out the window. Her glass of water was half empty on the shelf. Takumi took her hand in his again. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. The sun was slowly going down taking her life energy with it.

"My last sunset," she smiled looking out the window. They both watched quietly the next few minutes as the sun hided below the horizon. The sky was painted in different shades of pink and red and the clouds were orange. Takumi looked at her again. The evening light reflected in her light-grey hair and the redness of the sunset seemed to warm up her face. Misaki turned her look to him. Her breath was heavy and the pause between each inhalation increased. The natural coloring in her cheeks was gone and the hand Takumi was holding was cold. He bent over and caught her lips with his. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. He then kissed her forehead and her cheeks. She was happy, a beam spread on her face. "We shall meet again," Takumi stated kissing the knuckles of her hand.

"That's a promise."

"I love you, Misaki,"he said and she took a long deep breath.

"I love you, Takumi," and she passed away, her gaze locked in his, her mouth frozen in a slight smile as a testimony of her happy life. Takumi was looking in her eyes but he couldn't feel her staring back. The light in her eyes was gone. The tension in her hand had disappeared so he let go.

"Misaki?" he called but she will no longer answer.

"Misaki?" his throat started to hurt.

"Misaki?" and his hand moved to her eyes, helping her eyelids cover her death amber eyes.

"Misa-" and he started living the pain of losing the loved one. He could no longer watch her so he closed his eyes and embraced the flow of pain. Tears fell down his cheeks and his shoulders were shaking. Half of his soul was missing and the realization of that fact froze his heart. He cried to his heart content then got up and covered Misaki with her blanket so _'she won't be cold. I don't want her to catch a cold.'_ Takumi took his phone and dialed a number. At the third ring the person on the other side of the line picked up.

"Moshi moshi."(hello)

"Megumi." His voice was cold as the realization of what happened hit him as a typhoon.

"Yes, father?" But instead of receiving an answer she heard sobs. "Father, what happened?" The concern in her voice was obvious. Takumi gathered all his strength, all his courage to make this announce.

"Misaki- your mother- passed away." His voice still cold, his heart was now locked from feeling anything as it was before meeting Misaki.

.

.

.

Eulogy for Misaki.

 _My impressions of the short time that I knew her: She was an incredible woman. I said short time because now that it's ended it seems like all the eternity turned into… nothing._

 _She never complained about a single ache or pain in her body . (Takumi's gaze locks on the floor and his lips try a little smile as he remembered her.) No matter how tired she was she always pushed her limits to make her dreams come true. And she succeeded. Any wish she had turned into reality._

 _She was cute and always made me worry. Beautiful but reckless. (Sobs can be heard from her relatives.)_

 _She looked gorgeous at our wedding. Oh God how much I love her for that. I know she knows._

 _She was happy and fulfilled. She didn't regret any choice she made in her life neither any second spent by my side._

 _The world felt right to her and she was also ready to embrace death. She passed away with a pure heart and perfect soul._

 _I will meet her again._

.

As always he kept his promise. Takumi arranged for his dead wife nice but simple funerals. He ordered her favorite flowers and wrote an eulogy.

All their family was there, including young Takumi. He came to his grandmother funerals with his girlfriend, Misaki Minami. He introduced her and apologized while crying for being too late. Takumi blamed himself for not keeping his promise. He watched his grandmother's body and thought that she is only sleeping so his small hand reached her fingers. She was so cold that it seemed unreal. Shivers ran down his spine as her coldness started to wrap around his fingers. Misaki took Takumi's hand from there and she said:

"It's alright. Send her your love and let's go," and he did so. When Takumi left young Misaki stared at dead Misaki. It was strange because now amber eyes were roaming over her dead body.

Miss Minami was breath taking beautiful and incredibly mature for her age. Her blond hair had gold reflections to emphasize her amber eyes. She looked like she had the best features of Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui.

She bowed to the death body and whispered: "My name is Misaki Minami and I am Takumi's girlfriend. I feel honored to meet you, I've heard quite a lot about you. Thank you for taking such a good care of Takumi and thank you for his promise. I can finally say I am happy. Please take care of me from your place in heaven."

Takumi heard her little speech. After she left he approached his wife's casket and said "They will take good care of each other and their love will blossom like ours. Be patient, you won't be alone any longer."

30 minutes later, Misaki's body was buried deep into the cold ground. Everyone left except for Takumi. He was in his knees next to Misaki's grave with a peaceful smile on his face. _'We'll meet again.'_ He laid down and placed his head in the dirt then closed his eyes. His last breath left his parted lips.

.

Now, once again, Takumi's soul become one with Misaki's but this time it will be forever.

AN: This story was inspired by my grandmother's illness and death. It was painful to watch her... Review cause I would love to know what do you think about my idea and style.

My next story will be posted in a few hours :) Until next time, your BPG.


End file.
